Wind
by randomchick22
Summary: Deidara Promised Naruto that he would be back when the sakura tree was fully grown, But as the tree grew, the promise faded. Deinaru hints of sasunaru
1. Preview

Deidara and Sasori sat waiting for the nine tailed jinjuriki to come and save his precious friend which they were currently sitting on. Deidara idly wondered what he would be like. Would He be like The one Tail? Silent and serious? Or would he be aggressive and loud? He was broken from his thoughts when the entrance to the hideout was smashed down.

Deidara straightened and waited as the dust and dirt from the rocks cleared. Once it did his eyes(or eye) landed on a blond haired boy with brilliant blue eyes. The boy looked about sixteen and seemed to be much shorter than him.

Deidara gasped as memories came flooding back and one name entered his mind.

_"Naruto."_

**This is a preview i guess to the real thing. that's why it's so short. i guess it's kind of giving you the idea a little? It is of course a Deinaru and im really excited to get started. i will TRY to upload every week so keep watch. ;) another reason i decided to do deinaru is because that pairing needs more love 3 i only saw a few Deinaru Fanfictions so i decided to make one. ^^ This is my OFFICIAL first story. i did a Collab but this one is totally mine. (reviews make me happy)**


	2. Unexpected

Deidara was still staring at Naruto as if in a trance. Naruto made eye contact and his tense shoulders relaxed. "D-Deidara?" Naruto stared at him with surprise written all over his features. So many mixed emotions were running through him including confusion, anger, betrayal, and happiness. He didn't know which one to express but when Naruto noticed what he was sitting on, he decided on anger.

"Why the hell are you sitting on Gaara?" he yelled while his eyes turned a dark crimson. To say Deidara was shocked was to say the least. Why was Naruto here? Why did he know the *ichibi jinjukiki? Why was he trying to save him?

Deidara was snapped out of wondering and turned to look at Sasori as he spoke. "Well, well if it isn't the Kyuubi No Kitsune." He drawled. Deidara's eyes widened and turned back to naruto. Deidara was shocked and realized he was in an organization that was trying to hunt Naruto down. Deidara suddenly felt sick. "Get. Off. Of. Him." Naruto growled dangerously. "Naruto! You need to calm down!" Warned a silver haired man that had a mask covering half his face.

Deidara knew he had to get naruto alone to talk to him somehow. "Deidara. I'll go after the nine tails. You stall these idiots." Sasori said. "No I'll go after him." Deidara said a little too quickly. Sasori looked over at him suspiciously and stared him down. Deidara refused to look away and finally Sasori agreed. "Just don't screw up." He said harshly. "Don't worry. I won't." Deidara whispered under his breath, eyes determined.

Deidara took out a little clay bird, did the correct hand signs, and expanded it. The now huge clay bird picked up Gaara in its mouth and deidara climbed on. Naruto's gaze turned towards him as deidara flew out of the hideout.

Naruto immediately sped after him and Kakashi followed. Naruto was already far ahead of Kakashi because he was using his Kyuubi chakra. Deidara new Naruto would follow him. He just wasn't expecting the masked guy to come as well. Deidara narrowed his eyes and thought of a plan. Deidara started making his clay bombs quickly and threw them at Kakashi. Kakashi who had the Sharingan read the movements and dodged them, but when he dodged he was suddenly covered in the bombs. Deidara had gotten him from behind. Kakashi's eyes widened there was an explosion. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled stopping and looking back.

Kakashi was burnt in several places and parts of his Jounin jacket were torn off, but even so, he slowly lifted himself of the log he landed on. Naruto looked back and forth between Deidara and Kakashi. "I'll be fine." Kakashi rasped out. "Go." Naruto gave an apologetic look and continued after Deidara.

Deidara smirked and led naruto into a clearing at the edge of the river they were going through once the trees cleared some. Deidara slowly descended and got off the artificial bird. He stood there waiting for Naruto to catch up. When he did naruto was out of breath and looked beyond pissed. "Give. Me. Gaara. You. Bastard." Naruto panted, but the only thing it did to Deidara was turn him on. Not that he would show it. "Long time no see, eh, Naruto?" Deidara whispered softly but loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Shut up! I don't want to talk to you! Just give me Gaara!" Naruto hissed. Deidara visibly cringed. "I can't do that." He replied staring into naruto's blood red eyes. Naruto growled and lunged. He pinned Deidara underneath him and hid his eyes under his bangs. "Please. Don't make me do this." Naruto whispered. "Please." He repeated even softer than before. Tears fell on Deidara's chest and his eyes widened. Deidara instinctively wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him close. He knew it was wrong. He knew that he was the enemy and that he had a duty. He knew that Sasori was going to be furious. He knew that they should be fighting right now. But at that moment, he didn't really care.

"Please Deidara." Naruto said yet again, tears falling faster. "Give me Gaara!" and that's when Naruto looked up, and Deidara found he couldn't look away. Naruto's tears cascaded down his cheeks, eyes glistening with tears, and his face red from crying. Deidara didn't move for what felt like an eternity, just watching him. He felt a tinge of jealousy. Why was Naruto going too far to save the one tail? Deidara closed his eyes. "On one condition." Deidara said. "Anything!" Naruto replied. "Meet me here tonight. At 11:00 P.M" Naruto looked unsure but agreed. He got off Deidara and left with Gaara, supporting him on his shoulders. Naruto turned back once more to look at Deidara, and then left. Deidara was left alone staring after him.

Naruto walked, or jumped, his way back to the hideout. Sakura had defeated Sasori and was healing Kakashi-sensei. When Sakura spotted naruto she ran up and hugged him. "Naruto! Are you okay! I was so worried! What happened? You got Gaara back!" Naruto felt dizzy from all the questions being bombarded at him. "Sakura-chan calm down! I'm fine! Yes I got Gaara back…though…" Naruto looked solemnly down at him. Gaara's face was paler that usually and his lips were blue. Sakura looked at him apologetically and Naruto laid him down on the ground and cried softly. Naruto noticed he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Chiyo came over and put his hands on Gaara's chest. Naruto looked up. "What are you doing Baa-chan?" Naruto asked. "I'm using my special Jutsu. In exchange for my life, I'm bringing Gaara back." Chiyo said, her eyes steady. "Are you sure you want to do that?" Naruto asked worriedly but excitedly. "My life is coming to an end soon enough. And you kids are the future that holds peace. It's the least I could do." She said softly. Naruto smiled and placed his hands on her hands to give more chakra. The blue glow became bigger and brighter and Chiyo became more tired. Suddenly, Gaara opened his eyes and Sakura caught Chiyo before she hit the ground. Naruto cried once again. But this time for joy.

Gaara and Kakashi were taken to the hospital to be taken care of. Temari showed them to their rooms for the night and left. Sakura had a separate room so Naruto sat on the bed of his room, thinking of the deal. He still couldn't believe that he saw Deidara. But what made him mad is the way they met. Deidara was in the Akatsuki. An enemy. He looked at the digital clock on the bedside table. 10:30. Naruto got up and left through the window, heading towards the clearing.

**Hey guys~ I updated in one week just like I promised. I know Deinaru isn't a very popular pairing but I like "any hot guy paired with Naruto if Naruto is uke." Because a seme Naruto makes me gag. And and uke sasuke, Gaara, deidara, Itachi, ect makes me throw up. Naruto is the only one capable of being uke in my eyes. Sorry. I don't see Deidara as a cute defenseless boy. ANYWAYS, I know its kinda short but im drowning in homework. AND ITS ONLY THE SECOND WEEK OF SCHOOL! But I will try my best to meet all the deadlines. Oh and CHECK OUT SCARLETTWINTERR'S CHANNEL NOOOOWWW! Im kinda her plot outlet. Haha. When she needs ideas for a story or something she comes to me because I have an overactive imagination. ;) I will stop rambling now. THANK YOU FOR READING! ^^ (you get a virtual imaginary cookie if you review) **


	3. Memories

Naruto arrived at the clearing and shivered. The night air was cold and the wind wasn't helping. He looked up at the starry sky and idly realized it was a full moon. Naruto continued looking at the sky when he heard a rustle to his left. Out of the forest stepped out deidara. He didn't have his Akatsuki cloak on and Naruto wondered how he couldn't be cold.

When Deidara saw that Naruto came he felt hope well inside him. Naruto looked tired but deidara knew it wasn't because of the time. Naruto looked at him warily. "You wanted to talk to me?" It was more of a statement that anything else. Deidara was unsure of what to say. I'm sorry I left you and never returned and joined an evil organization that killed your friend and is trying to hunt you down? Somehow, Deidara didn't think that would work to well.

Deidara took a deep breath. "Naruto…I'm…well I-" Deidara struggled. He finally gave up and sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I-I know I broke our promise but I-""Forget it." Naruto cut off. "It doesn't matter. Just forget about it." He said covering himself with his arms and looking to the side. Deidara felt a jolt of sadness. "Is that all?" Naruto questioned calmly. "No." Deidara whispered. He took a step towards Naruto and bending down pressed his lips to Naruto's. Naruto's eyes flew open and emitted a squeak.

Deidara loved the feeling. He had wanted to do this for so long. Even thought it had been 9 years ago when they met, his feelings for the younger boy had never faded. After a couple of seconds Naruto relaxed and pressed back. Deidara felt his heart skip a beat and he put his hand on Naruto's cheek. When they pulled away Deidara looked into Naruto's eyes and put his arms around him, resting his head in the crook of his neck.

"I missed you." Deidara whispered. "I missed you too." Naruto replied, just as quietly. Deidara wanted to stay like this forever but he had to find a hotel in the neighboring village before it got any later. He pulled away and whispered, "I have to go now." Naruto's eyes widened. They had only been together for five minutes. He had to leave already? "Will I see you again?" Naruto asked quietly eyes cast down. Deidara answered truthfully, "I don't know."

Naruto left and climbed back through the window of his room. He fell onto his bed and stared up at the cracked sealing. Unconsciously, he brought his fingers to his lips, which were still tingly. Naruto thought of what happened between them as he relaxed

_6 year old Naruto sat crying on the ground with bruises and scratches all over his legs and arms. He was small for his age and was so skinny you would assume he hadn't eaten for days. Deidara, who saw him crying went up to Naruto and crouched down in front of him. "What happened?" Deidara asked softly. _

_Naruto's head snapped up and looked at Deidara with fear in his eyes and deidara noticed what an amazing color they were. His eyes were blue as well but nowhere near as stunning as his. "Are you going to hurt me?" Naruto asked in a little voice. Deidara looked at him questionably."Why would I do that? You didn't do anything to me!" he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

_Naruto looked down at his knees. "I-I don't know. People hurt me a lot and I don't know why." He whispered sadly. "I didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted to play with them." Deidara studied him for a moment before standing up and extending his hand out to Naruto. "You can play with me if you want!" he said smiling. Naruto blushed and took the hand to help himself up "My name is Deidara and I'm 9! What about you?" Naruto looked down at the ground. "I-I'm N-Naruto and I'm s-six" he stuttered. Deidara smile got bigger. "Well come on! I know some really cool places we could play! And while were there I can show you my clay!" he said pulling Naruto along. Naruto looked down at the intertwined hands and smiled._

_2 years later they were still best friends despite the age difference and played with each other almost every day. They had grown inseparable and had devolved feelings they weren't even aware of for each other_

"_Naru, I have to tell you something" Deidara said. They were sitting at their favorite pond in the Konoha forest, their feet in the water. "What is it Dei? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly. "Yeah actually, I'm moving to Iwa. Father found a position there as an ANBU captain…and I have to go too." Deidara avoided eye contact, and instead watched the colorful fish swim around their feet. "What! When!" Naruto yelled, his eyes locked on Deidara. "Tonight." He whispered. Naruto gaped. "You're telling me this NOW? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Naruto's feet were out of the water and was now on his knees, facing Deidara._

_He looked at Naruto sadly and then at the forest. The trees over head provided shade and the wind and made it even cooler. "I didn't want you to know. It would've made things awkward and I just wanted to spend as much time as possible with you. I'm sorry." Deidara stood up and Naruto followed suit. Deidara looked down at the younger boy and felt heartbroken._

_Deidara looked next to him down at the sakura tree they had planted a few days ago. He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and said "I'll make a promise with you. When that tree is fully grown," he said gesturing to the little mound of dirt, "I'll be back." Naruto looked up into his eyes. "Promise?" Naruto said quietly. "Promise." Deidara reassured. Then he leaned down and gave Naruto a peck on the lips._

_Naruto blushed and looked away. Deidara laughed and whispered, "I have to go now." Deidara hugged Naruto to his chest and pulled back. "I promise." And he left._

_Naruto watered the tree everyday and always made time to come and talk to it. He had heard from Ino that talking to plants made them grow faster. Naruto wasn't sure why but did it anyways, she was an expert on flowers after all. Naruto was surprised by how fast the tree grew. By the time he was 12 it was almost fully grown, and he had still never forgotten. The day he left with jiraya for training he came back to look at it. It had been fully grown for a while and Naruto thought it was stupid to think that he would come back, and he felt a as though a little piece inside of him was taken away. He cried silently but soon wiped the tears and went off to his training_

Naruto felt like all that happened only a few days ago. He looked in the mirror on the bedside table and noticed he was crying. He quickly wiped the tears, got under the covers, and soon drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**Hey! So I got a couple reviews and it made me really happy but there were like, 400 views after the 5****th**** day and no reviews! Come on guys! That's pathetic! Well anyways, I don't have much to say about this chapter. I'm not really sure of what's going to happen next but I have a couple ideas**. **And if you want me to keep writing, REVIEW! oh and thanks to Sorrow Cheshire. Its good to know that you thought it was good before it even started. ;D this is for you~ (and scalettwinterr. READ HER FANFICTIONS)**


	4. Surprise

The next day Naruto and the others went back to Konoha. Naruto didn't say much and stayed occupied with his thoughts. Sakura looked at him worriedly. He would usually be talking nonstop and questioning every little thing, but ever since the encounter with the Akatsuki he had been quieter.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto snapped out of his daze and turned to look at her. "N-No. Hehe. Why?" By now Kakashi and team Gai were looking at him and neither one of them bought it. Sakura knew that if he wanted to talk about it he would but she wouldn't push him.

Naruto thought he had gotten over his feelings for Deidara but realized that all he did was block them. Once they arrived, instead of going to Ichiraku's like he usually did, Naruto went straight home since it was late anyways.

Naruto opened the door to his apartment and found Deidara sitting casually on the couch. "Deidara! What are you doing here!" Naruto shouted. Deidara turned to look at him and smiled. "Nice to see you too." Naruto stood in the doorway, mouth opening and closing. Deidara smirked "You look like a fish doing that you know." Naruto snapped his mouth shut. "What are you doing here? How did you get in? What if someone sees you? How did you remember where I lived?" All these questions came one after another and Deidara didn't have any time to answer.

"Calm down Naruto! Everything's fine. I just…I didn't think we had much time to catch up last time." Deidara looked to the side and Naruto blushed. "Well that still doesn't explain how you got in." Deidara grinned. "I'm a ninja. Not only a ninja but an S ranked missing nin that is part of the Akatsuki. I don't think I would have much trouble breaking into a house.

Naruto huffed and walked to the kitchen and Deidara followed. "So, what's been going on? Who is on your team? Make any new friends. Have any _relationships_?" Deidara's voice got darker when he mentioned relationships and Naruto blushed. "Not much. Kakashi sensei and sakura are on my team and I have plenty of friends I guess." He answered purposely avoiding the last question. Deidara noticed this. "Naruto. Any relationships?" he pressed, his mouth set in a frown. Naruto sighed knowing he wasn't going to drop it. "W-Well before Sasuke left we might have had a thing but…not anymore. He's gone now."

Deidara's gaze darkened. "The Uchiha kid? Itachi's younger brother!" Deidara hated Itachi and had been working on a secret technique that was sure to defeat him, and now he hears Naruto dated his younger brother? What if Naruto still loved him? What if Sasuke still loved him? Naruto noticed Deidara's silence and turned to look at him. He was looking at the floor, a frown set on his face. It seemed like he was thinking hard. "Deidara,you ok?" Deidara's head snapped up and his eyes locked on Naruto. "Do...do you still like him?" he asked carefully. Naruto looked down and blushed. "I-I'm not sure…" he mumbled. Deidara stayed put, looking at Naruto for a couple more seconds before stalking off into the living room.

Naruto felt horrible. He knew that he had known Deidara longer than Sasuke but he and Sasuke had something special. They had been through so much and he couldn't just let his feelings go. Naruto sighed and went to the living room. Deidara was lounging on the couch, flipping through the channels on the T.V. (Let's just pretend Naruto has a T.V.) "I-I'm sorry." Deidara's gaze didn't leave the screen. "Forget about it. What's for dinner?" Naruto was a little thrown off guard but quickly regained his composure. "Ramen." He chirped happily. This time Deidara looked at Naruto wearily. "You're still addicted to that crap?" Naruto's face turned red "It's not crap! It's heaven on earth!" he sputtered. Deidara scoffed. "Come on. We're going out to eat."

Deidara made sure to take off his headband and dress in some casual clothes he brought along. They walked along the street full of people and loud restaurants and bars. After a couple of minutes Deidara stopped in front of a relatively quiet restaurant. Naruto, who was not watching where he was going, bumped into Deidara's back. "Ouch." He mumbled rubbing his nose. "We're eating here." Deidara stated. Naruto looked up and gasped. "B-But this place is so expensive! No way you can afford it!" Deidara grinned. "Working for the Akatsuki pays off." Deidara walked inside and Naruto followed.

Inside it was fancier than the exterior. The carpet was red with swirled patterns and the walls had a golden paint, shining with the soft, dim light that the huge crystal chandeliers were giving off. A young waitress of about 20 came up to them smiling. "Table for two?" she asked in a forced sweet voice. "Yes. Thank you." She led them to a table in the back. All the Tables had a single candle, illuminating the area with a dim glow. They sat across from each other and the waitress but down their menus. "A waiter will be with you shortly.

Naruto scanned the menu and when the waiter came ordered randomly. He gave his menu to the waiter and turned to Deidara whom was staring at Naruto, his chin resting on his hand. Naruto tilted his head. "What? What's wrong?" Deidara shook his head and looked away, a light blush on his cheeks. "Nothing. Just thinking." Naruto stared at him questioningly before shrugging it off.

After dinner they went back to Naruto's apartment. "Thanks for dinner Dei." Naruto smiled. Deidara's head snapped to look at Naruto. "What? What did you call me?" Naruto's eyes widened and he looked down blushing. "D-Dei. Is that alright?" Deidara smiled and leaned down. He pressed his chapped lips to Naruto's smooth ones and slowly pulled away, staying inches away from his face. "Of course it is." He whispered. He stepped back and went to flop down on the couch, leaving a flustered Naruto at the doorway.

**I'm sorry I didn't update last week. I was really busy. I swear! But anyways I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I promise to try to make them longer and work harder to update on time. I don't want to be one of those people that just cut off a fanfiction when its getting good. I cannot tell you how many times that has happened to me. Anyways I hope you like it…I know it's not much but I'll keep trying. I know not many people have read this so far but the people that favorite and alert this fanfiction are the people that keep me going. :D so REVIEW PLEASE! I would like to know how I'm doing and if I should change anything. **

**~randomchick22 **


	5. Suspicions

Once Naruto recovered from the sudden kiss, he disappeared into the hallway. "You sleep on the couch." Naruto called while grabbing the extra blankets from the closet. "Aww. But I much rather sleep with you. I get lonely!" Deidara pouted. Naruto scoffed and tossed the blankets at him. "I highly doubt that. What do you do at the Akatsuki then? Cuddle with your partner?" Deidara made a face. "Like I would sleep anywhere near that grouch. Plus that friend of yours killed him off." He said while making himself comfortable. "Whatever. I'm going to bed. Good night." Naruto walked to his room with Deidara's eyes following him. He shut the door and rid himself of his clothes, save for his boxers, and got in bed.

The next morning Naruto woke feeling much warmer than usual. He opened his eyes and found himself face to face with a bare chest. Deidara's bare chest to be exact. His whole face became red as he noticed the arms wrapped around his waist in a tight embrace. He looked up to see Deidara grinning at him. "Good morning sunshine!" Naruto blushed and pushed him off the bed. "Well that wasn't very nice." He said, rubbing his back. "I told you to sleep on the couch! Last time I checked, my bed is not the couch!" Naruto said while trying to find some pants and a shirt to put on.

"Like I said I get lonely." He said while getting up. Naruto finally settled from some sweat pants, orange of course, and a black T-shirt. Naruto was about to retort when there was a knock at the door. "Naruto? It's me Sakura." A voice called from behind the door. "Shit!" Naruto cursed. Naruto grabbed Deidara's arm and pulled him over to the closet. "Not a word. Understand?" He then pushed Deidara in the closet and closed the door. "Coming!" he called. He ran to the door and opened it. "Ohayo Sakura-chan!" He chirped. Sakura looked at him questioningly. "Is someone else in there? I heard voices." She said peering behind him. "N-No, Just me." Sakura looked at him suspiciously before shrugging it off. "Sai and I are going to go visit Kakashi-Sensei in the hospital. Want to come with?" she asked. Naruto came up with a quick excuse. "Sorry I can't. I have to go…um…to the ramen sale. One day only. No way I'm missing that."

Sakura rolled her eyes at his antics. "whatever, see you later then I guess." She said walking away and waving over her shoulder. "Bye Sakura-chan!" He waited until she descended the steps to close the door. Once he did he leaned against it and breathed a sigh of relief. He then went over to the closet to let Deidara out. When he opened the door Deidara glared at him. "Give me some warning next time will you?" he huffed. "Hehe. Sorry about that." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck. Deidara walked out of the small space and smacked Naruto on the head. "Itai! What was that for!" he yelled nursing his bruised head. Deidara smirked. "For being an idiot."

Naruto walked down the crowded street. Since Deidara was staying with him he had to get some food. He knew Deidara couldn't stay forever. He had to leave soon or people would get suspicious. Naruto sighed. Sometimes life could be so complicated. Deep in thought, Naruto bumped into someone. Naruto looked up to see Sai (let's pretend he came before Gaara was captured.) smiling his fake smile. "Ohayo Naruto-kun." He said lending a hand at Naruto, who had fallen over from the impact. Naruto took the hand and brushed dirt off his pants. "Oh, hey Sai. What's up?" Sai shrugged. "Not much. Just buying some ink. What about you? Sakura and I noticed you haven't been yourself lately. You ok?" Naruto looked at Sai questioningly. It wasn't like Sai to go around asking about others well being. "Yeah I'm fine. It isn't like you to ask. What changed?" Sai smiled again. "You caught me. Well, this book I'm re-""Yeah that explains it." Naruto laughed. "Sai, Sakura and I have told you tons of times. Just be yourself. You can't force friendship. Just let it come to you." Sai looked at Naruto thoughtfully. "Ok, in that case, you want to go get some ramen with me?" Naruto looked shocked, but agreed anyways.

They entered the ramen stand and Naruto's stomach instantly started growling. They sat down and ordered their food. While they waited Sai turned to Naruto. "Naruto…" he started. "Sakura said that when she came over she felt another chakra signature in your house, but you said nobody else was there." Naruto immediately stiffened. "She didn't say anything because you obviously didn't want her to know..." Naruto almost did a face palm. He felt so stupid! Of course Sakura would notice. She has the best Chakra control in Konoha, except maybe Tsunade. "Sai, I know you want to know but I can't tell you. Can you maybe just forget about it? I promise I'll take care of it. Please?" Sai sighed (lol) "Ok. But first, you have to tell me something." Naruto stared at Sai waiting for him to go on. "Is it Sasuke?" Naruto tensed up but then relaxed. "No Sai. It's not sasuke." Sai looked like a weight had been taken off his shoulders. Once their food came, they ate in silence.

When Naruto came home it was already dark. "Deidara? I'm home!" he called, turning the light switch on. Naruto squeaked when he felt arms wrap around his waist. "I missed you." A deep voice whispered into his ear. Naruto shivered and detached himself from Deidara's grasp. "I was only gone a couple hours. Are you that needy?" he smirked. Deidara shrugged. "I hope you know I haven't forgiven you all the way so don't get too full of yourself." Naruto huffed. Deidara's eyes saddened. "I said I was sorry Naruto. What more can I say?" Naruto sighed. "I don't know…It just…" his voice dropped to a whisper. "It hurt me." Deidara frowned and embraced Naruto again. "I know. I'm sorry. If I could take it back I would." Naruto felt tears prick at his eyes but rubbed them away fiercely. He was being such a girl lately! Deidara chuckled and kissed Naruto's Cheek. He flopped himself down on the couch. "Good night Naruto"

Naruto walked to his room and picked up the picture of team 7 that sat on his bedside table. Naruto brushed off the dust on it and smiled fondly. He wished things would go back to the way it was before sasuke left. He honestly did miss him. He felt himself tear up again but willed the tears away. He set the frame down and laid down on his bed and was soon lulled into sleep with thoughts of team 7, sasuke, and deidara floating around in his mind.

Naruto awoke to the smell of food cooking. He peaked outside his door to see Deidara standing over the stove, frying eggs. Naruto smiled and tip-toed slowly and quietly behind him. "Nice try Naruto but I'm not that stupid." Deidara smirked. Naruto huffed. "Whatever. I didn't take you as the cooking type though." Naruto said. Deidara chuckled. "I guess not, but lots of times I would end up having to cook for the Akatsuki when Konan was out. We may be an evil organization but we act like a giant, freak filled, family." He smiled. Naruto laughed at that. He could imagine Konan scolding the other members about not brushing their teeth and Pein sending them to bed without supper when they were bad. Naruto snapped out of his fantasies when a plate with eggs and bacon was shoved in his face. "Ah, well thank you but I was going to have some ramen." Deidara glared at him. "You are not having that crap every meal of the day. I still don't understand how you manage not to gain weight." Naruto smiled. "I'm awesome like that." He was rewarded with a slap to the head. "Go eat it." Naruto took the plate with a pout and sat down at the table. Naruto knew it was now or never and looked at deidara. "How…how long do you plan on staying here?" Deidara tensed. "I thought of leaving in 3 days…Akatsuki is probably wondering where I am." Naruto looked down at the table. "Oh. Okay." He mumbled. After Deidara left who knew when the next time they would see each other would be. They would just have to make the time they had left memorable.

**Please read!**

**IM SOOOOO SORRY! (To the people who actually read my crap) Last week I had to go to Colorado with my dad because he dragged me to a concert and this week has been hectic because my cat died and yeah….I'm probably going to upload every 2 weeks now…and I know this a short chapter for like…3 weeks of waiting and you should hate me for it but yeah….once again IM SORRY! I know only a few of you alert my story but THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! Even though it's like…7 of you…I'm content with that. You guys are awesome! But seriously, you reviewing makes me SOOOO happy and makes me want to write more. Love you guys! Chu!**


	6. Preparations

Sasuke walked down the cold, dim lit hallway. He got to the huge wooden doors and pushed them open to reveal Orochimaru and Kabuto waiting for him.

"What did you want?" He asked coldly. Just because Orochimaru was training him doesn't mean he wanted to spend any more time than necessary with him.

"Orochimaru-sama is training you. You should have more respect." Kabuto said smartly, pushing up his glasses.

Orochimaru waved him off. "I just thought you might want to hear some news I came about." He said, sitting himself down on a chair that resembled a throne.

When he didn't comment, he took it a sign to continue. "It involves your _friend_ Naruto-kun."

Sasuke tensed slightly and tried to look uninterested. "That idiot isn't my friend." He replied.

Orochimaru eyes gleamed and he smiled. "As you know I have many spies around Konoha, and one of them is assigned to… _look after_ Naruto-kun, so when he told me that an Akatsuki member was staying at his house, I thought it would be information you would like to know."

Sasuke's face remained impassive but on the inside he held so many questions. "Who?" He asked, trying to make his voice sound neutral.

Orochimaru smiled wider. "Oh not to worry, it isn't Itachi, the man staying with Naruto-kun is Deidara. You haven't met him of course, but it seems Naruto-kun has known him for a while."

Sasuke felt something twist in the pit of his stomach and suddenly felt angry. "Thank you." He grit out, before stalking off to his room.

He was going to find out more about this "Deidara" person and why he knows Naruto.

"Get up you lazy loser!" screamed Naruto, centimeters away from Deidara's ear. "Good morning to you too." he replied sarcastically.

Naruto put his hands on his hips. "We are going to go have fun!" he said determinedly. Deidara smirked. "What kind of fun?"

Naruto turned red and spluttered. "HENTAI!" he screamed, throwing a pillow at his face. Deidara caught it with ease.

Naruto glared at him but huffed and crossed his arms. "We are going to the festival tonight. We are going to have to go shopping for yukatas…" he thought to himself.

"But won't that be kind of hard, considering I'm a missing nin and all? Wont people recognize me?" Deidara asked doubtfully. Naruto rolled his eyes.

You can just wear a disguise or something. Just cut your hai-""NO WAY!" Deidara yelled, clutching at his hair like a lifeline.

"My hair is like…like…what ramen is to you, except it affects my appearance! No way in hell am I cutting it off."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Okay fine. You can just cast a genjutsu that makes it look like you cut your hair. You can change your eye color and other stuff too."

Deidara relaxed. "Okay, we'll do that." Naruto laughed. "You're such a drama queen." Deidara glared at him.

"So, let's eat breakfast and go." Naruto said, walking towards the kitchen. Naruto made some eggs and they ate in a comfortable silence.

Once they finished, Deidara cast a genjutsu over himself to make his hair appear shorter and brown and turned his eyes green.

Naruto looked him over, "Not bad. I wouldn't recognize you." He said, circling him. "Okay! Now we can leave."

They walked down the busy street and were about to go into the store when Kiba caught sight of Naruto.

"Hey man! I haven't seen you around in a while!" He yelled, running over and tackling him in a giant bear hug with Akamaru following close after.

"Nice to see you too Kiba, but would you mind not crushing my bones?" Naruto laughed. Kiba let go of Naruto and was about to say something, but caught sight of Deidara.

Naruto saw him looking and quickly made up a story. "Oh! This is Len. He's um…Granny Tsunade's nephew. I was showing him around and I told him there was a festival tonight and we decided to go shopping for clothes to wear."

Kiba seemed to buy it and grinned. "Nice to meet ya Len! My name is Kiba!" he said holding out his hand.

Deidara took it and shook it quickly. "So Kiba, did you ask Hinata to go with you to the festival?" Naruto asked nudging his friend.

"Y-Yeah, she said yes." He replied blushing.

Naruto laughed and pulled Deidara's arm. "Okay, well good luck and congrats! We need to get going."

Kiba smiled and started walking off while looking over his shoulder. "Bye Naruto! Nice to meet you Len!"

Deidara waved "likewise."

They went into the store and were greeted with the sight of hundreds of Kimonos and Yukatas. Naruto's face lit up and immediately started looking around.

Deidara slowly made his way around and ended up picking a dark blue one with a red Obi. He tried it on and showed Naruto.

"It suits you." he smiled. "I like it!" Deidara smiled and went back to change into his regular clothes. "I'm going to try mine on!" Naruto called through the door. "Okay." he replied.

Deidara came out and sat on the couch in front of Naruto's changing room. When Naruto came out, Deidara had to try his best not to stare, but failed miserably.

Naruto had a light yellow yukata on with darker yellow sun patterns on it and a dark blue obi with lighter moon patterns on it. The sleeves were long near the wrist and would sway when he moved.

It hugged his body that was surprisingly curvy and it reached his ankles. "Do you like it?" Naruto asked, looking down at himself. "If you don't I could get a diff-""No! It's perfect!" Naruto looked at him strangely and deidara blushed.

"Um, I mean, its fine."

Naruto smiled and went to change back into his clothes. When he came out, they paid for them and left.

People were already putting up lanterns and games for the festival. They had one every summer but he had only been once with team seven.

Naruto smiled at the memory and Deidara caught the look. "What are you so happy about?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just something that happened while I went to the festival with my team." Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"Care to elaborate?"

Naruto smiled again. "Well, we went to the festival together since we were a team and everybody else was going, so we went." Deidara looked down at Naruto. His smile was sad in a way.

"Sasuke didn't really want to go but he caved after "The puppy dog eyes."" Deidara knew how dangerous Naruto's eyes can be and shuddered at the thought.

"There were so many games and Sasuke decided to give me the goldfish he won. I was so happy and bought it a fishbowl and decorations and everything." Naruto laughed. "I even named it Sasuke…and when it died I cried for days."

Deidara wasn't exactly happy about this memory because it was featuring Uchiha Sasuke, but found the story cute.

"Well this time, I'll win you a goldfish and you can name it Deidara." He smirked.

Naruto laughed and hit him playfully.

Deidara smiled, he seemed to be doing that a lot, thanks to Naruto.

**So I decided to stop writing in ultra long paragraphs and start writing like almost everyone else. Oh and another thing. I FORGOT TO ADD "UN" TO ALL OF DEIDARA'S SETENCES, but I'm not going to bother changing it now. I'm probably going to end up saying this every time I write a new chapter…Sorry for the shortness! Next chapter, THE FESTIVAL! Thanks to everyone who reviews and alerts. Love ya! **


	7. Festival

Sasuke moved swiftly and quietly to the entrance hoping that Kabuto wouldn't come around to stop him, but unfortunately, he wasn't in such luck.

"And where do you think _you're_ going Sasuke-kun?" a voice behind him asked. Sasuke inwardly cursed.

"Out." He replied. "I just need some fresh air. I'll be back soon." Not waiting for a response, Sasuke quickly left the hideout.

Kabuto smirked at the closed door knowingly. He went to where Orochimaru was waiting for him.

He opened the door and saw him sitting on his throne like chair, a snake curling around it. "Well," he drawled. "Where do you suppose he went off to?"

Kabuto smirked. He knew Orochimaru knew and was that he was just seeing if Kabuto suspected the same thing.

"I'm guessing he went to go see Naruto-kun. Ever since we told him about Deidara, he hasn't been in the best of moods." He smiled.

Orochimaru chuckled and the sound echoed of the walls of the dim lit room. "I thought so. He still has feelings for him."

That evening, Deidara and Naruto made their way to the festival. It was a warm night and the Music carried through the wind.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes lighting up at the sight of the festival. Deidara looked down at him and smiled. "Come on! Let's go!" Deidara grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him through the crowd. They stopped at a booth with fish bowls placed all around.

"Now you can get that goldfish named after me." Deidara smirked. Naruto blushed but smiled. "Yeah!" They bought two nets with a paper bottom and Naruto carefully attempted to capture a fish.

Deidara smiled at the look on his face. Naruto's eyes were set on the bowl and a pink tongue stuck out past his lips in concentration. Suddenly, the net broke.

"Aw man! I almost had it!" he pouted. Deidara chuckled and grabbed the other net. "Here, let me try." Deidara expertly scooped the fish under the paper net and took it out in a matter of seconds. The Lady behind the counter gave them their own bowl and food and placed the fish inside. "Thank you!"

Deidara smiled and looked at Naruto. He was staring at the bowl with his mouth wide open.

"Careful Naru, you don't want me to take your open mouth as an invitation." He winked. Naruto blushed heavily and snapped his mouth shut. "Pervert" he mumbled. Deidara laughed and handed Naruto the fish bowl. "Here." Naruto smiled down at the fish and then back at Deidara.

"Thank you!" he grinned with his eyes closed. Now it was Deidara's turn to blush and he turned away. "Yeah sure, whatever. Let's go get something to eat." Naruto laughed and started walking along side him.

Sasuke stared down from the tree he was hiding in at the scene in front of him. Couples were walking together hand in hand and little kids were running around. His Sharingan was activated and was scanning the festival intently. He stopped when he came across a familiar chakra signature and a head of blond hair. His eyes widened as he saw him.

The yukata Naruto was wearing hugged the curves that had definitely not been there before he left and made his eyes stand out. The baby fat he once had was now gone and his face was sharper and his once spiky hair had smoothed out a bit and framed his face. He looked Naruto up in down but stopped when he noticed he was talking and laughing with someone. He looked to the man next to Naruto and his eyes narrowed.

His Sharingan eyes could see through the genjustsu Deidara had put up and he growled. _"So this is Deidara huh?"_ he thought to himself. Naruto was talking aimlessly at him while eating his dangos.

Sasuke wasn't planning on doing anything drastic. There were too many people here and he didn't want to cause a scene.

He just wanted to see this Deidara person for himself. He watched Naruto freeze and knew he had been noticed, and quickly disappeared.

Naruto stared at the empty tree curiously. He thought for sure…but no. It couldn't be. Sasuke was gone with Orochimaru. What would he be doing here? "Naruto? What's wrong?" Naruto turned to look at Deidara. "Nothing. I'm fine!" he said. Deidara looked at him suspiciously before shrugging it off and continuing.

"Naruto!" Someone called. They turned around to see Sakura running towards them with Lee, Kiba, and Hinata close behind.

"O-Oh hey sakura-chan!" He smiled. He hoped they wouldn't notice anything about Deidara. Even with a strong genjustsu up, Hinata had her byakugan and would be able to see through it.

Sakura was about to reply when she noticed the man standing next to her. Naruto pretended to remember that he was there. "Oh yeah, Sakura-Chan, this is Len, granny Tsunade's nephew. He's visiting Konoha so I thought I would be fun to take him to the festival.

Deidara smiled and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." Sakura smiled and bowed as well.

Naruto caught sight of Kiba and Hinata and smiled. "Well Kiba, How is your date with Hinata going?" He asked slyly. "F-Fine!" Kiba blushed. Hinata blushed as well and giggled. "H-Hello, Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled at her and turned to Sakura again.

"I see you came with Bushy Brows." He teased. Now it was sakura's turn to blush. "Y-Yeah well, he was very sweet and even gave me flowers. There was no way I could have said no! You know I'm a sucker for romance!" She defended.

Naruto laughed. "Sure, sure. Whatever you say." Three years ago, Naruto would have been full of jealousy but had grown to see Sakura more as a sister. He still loved her, just not in that way.

"Well, were gonna go eat somewhere. You two are welcome to come with us" Sakura said. Naruto waved her off. "Naw, its fine. I'm going to show Len around a bit more." Sakura smiled. "Okay. See you around. Bye Naruto! Nice to meet you Len!" She called.

"Likewise." Deidara replied.

"The fireworks are going to start soon. Why don't we go find a spot to watch them?" Deidara suggested. Naruto smiled and nodded.

They found a spot on a small hill under a tree. From there, you could see the fireworks clearly.

Deidara watched Naruto as the colors from the explosions lit up his face. Normally, he too would be watching the display because for his love of explosions, but he seemed unable to look away from Naruto this time.

Naruto noticed Deidara staring and turned his head to face him. "What's wrong?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Deidara smiled and leaned to capture Naruto's lips with his.

It was a soft kiss and only lasted a few seconds, but when Deidara pulled back, Naruto's eyes were wide and despite the dim light he could clearly see the blush. "You, you pervert! Taking advantage of the situation!"

Deidara laughed and pulled Naruto to his chest. At first, Naruto sat frozen in shock but then slowly hugged back.

Deidara wanted to make the most of his time with Naruto. After all, the day after tomorrow he was leaving and he didn't know when he would see the blond again, or even if he would ever see him again at all.

**I am SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! Ok so, my computer crashed and deleted like….ALL my files so It deleted this when I was half way done (This happened last summer as well so I still have the backup CDs for other files but not newer ones) and I had to re-install Microsoft Word and stuff. Then I missed like a week of school so I had to do a shit load of homework so yeah. Once again, sorry about the shortness of all my chapters. Thank you for all of you who review! :D :D :D You make me happy! (sorry about any mistakes in this chapter….it was rushed.**


	8. Wait on me guys!

THIS IS NOT A NOTE OF DISCONTINUATION SO DON'T FREAK OUT! :D

I'm terribly sorry that I haven't uploaded in what….a month? I told myself when I started this Fanfiction that I would be consistent and not like other authors that never post but I have honestly been busy lately. I don't have many reviews or alerts but every one of you makes me so happy. I am an amateur when it comes to writing and I just make up the story as I go because I am a dork. XD My computer has been having problems lately so I can't upload because it's being stupid. In fact, I wrote this on my friends' computer. Also, I feel SO guilty when I see reviews asking me when I am going to upload. I never knew it felt this way. Again, PLEASE be patient with me. I am super lazy and school is a bitch. Please wait on me. ^^ Also, to make up for this, I will start to write other stories at the same time when my computer is fixed to get me motivated. It will most likely be sasunaru or itanaru…..or both in one. ;D

Love you all and thank you for waiting on me!


End file.
